Alcohol, marijuana and the barbiturates have been shown to produce state dependent learning effects in man. This project has explored: 1. possible amphetamine state dependent learning effects (a particularly important issue in that most state dependent learning effects have been demonstrated with depressant-like drugs); 2. the use of this drug as a tool in examining some of the behavioral and neurochemical mechanisms that drive this state dependent learning phenomenon; 3. the relation of amphetamine-state dependent learning to mood-altering effects of this drug; 4. all of these effects in the context of the relative effect of d- vs. 1-amphetamine in the presence of a drug that might be expected to block amphetamine learning effects (lithium).